1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly of a door opening and closing device where an actuator, a supporting rail and a control valve are combined into one unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, pneumatically operated doors known also as sliding doors, used a pneumatic cylinder to produce the linear motion required for door opening. The door has been moved sidewards and supported by many different suspension means. In most cases rollers or wheels have been used both at the upper and lower door edges of the door. For rollers or wheels there are rails or other similar guides to force the door to keep its direction and height level. The cylinder is coupled either directly to the door or to the door suspensions and compressed air is fed to the cylinder along a separate piping and the control valve is a separate component in the feed line of the compressed air.
In these solutions the door supporting and guiding rails are installed separately. The cylinder fixing means as well as the valve must be installed in a suitable place in the wall and, further, the compressed-air hoses must be connected separately to the cylinder. Such a solution means time-consuming installation and the final appearance of the device is not very representative. Generally, the device has to be fully covered.
By means of the assembly as per this invention a decisive improvement of these disadvantages is achieved and the invention is characterized in what is presented in the enclosed description.